As multimedia technology and circuit integration technology advance, an electronic device using various multimedia functions becomes smaller and a personal necessity. Further, the electronic device can include a mobile communication function and may provide various additional services such as a voice communication function, a camera function, a data communication function, a video play function, an audio play function, a messenger function, a schedule management function, and an alarm function. Naturally, various programs are used to for those functions, and an input method for using the programs installed in the electronic device varies.
In recent, as the touch screen technology of the electronic device grows, a user can input a command to the touch screen using various input means such as a finger or a digital pen. For example, the touch screen of the electronic device can include an input sensor for inputting the command using the input means such as a hand, and/or an input sensor for inputting the command using the input means such as a digital pen.
In response to a preset gesture input to the display module (e.g., the touch screen), the electronic device can determine not to process the input command. However, the electronic device can control not to determine the unprocessed input as the unnecessary input, but to apply various effects to the gesture input of the display module in association with one or more other gesture inputs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.